


Lost In The Echo

by confessionsofashyfangirl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS One shot, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl
Summary: Yoongi has a job to do, a sin to repay, a wrong doing to right.





	Lost In The Echo

The birds cheerily sang their song, letting it echo across the concrete paths and through the desolate buildings. It laced through the smoke and drifted up in search for clearer skies. Yoongi doubted there were going to be any clear skies around here, maybe if they went up to the 6th floor. Maybe. The place was abandoned, it always was. The skeletal remains of a once thriving city now left to rot and become a concrete jungle. Who knew, maybe in a few million years all this shit would decompose and go back into the ground. Or be blown into bits by missiles. Yoongi wasn’t sure which. 

His boots crunched on the debris, bits of glass sticking to his boots before coming free and finding a new place to rest till the next time he stepped on it. The black case in his hand hit the side of his thigh in a steady rhythm as he made his way through the empty streets. A small fire blazed away catching on things like clothes or maybe bodies, he wasn’t sure. The smoke made him want to cough but he tried his best to hold back, he didn’t want to scare off his hosts. Yoongi glanced to his sides, noting that everything was relatively the same as it had been last time he’d been here, apart from the occasional bits of loose dirt falling from gaping balconies all was still. He finally took a right turn and walked up the stairs into the large hall. Maybe once it was some sort of church forced to squish in amongst the rest of the houses on the streets. The room was cavernous, massive arches soaring from one side to the other graced by the occasional standing columns. It was evident that the place had once looked elegant, the sides flanked by curving staircases and every entrance carefully carved of stone. 

The chair Yoongi had left there from last time was still there collecting dirt. It didn’t matter, it did the job. He walked up to it and placed his case down before placing his fingers on the locks. As he went to pull it open he glanced up, his eyes moving quickly while his body stayed stone still. He could feel them all watching them. One by the stairs, a few on the second floor, many hiding in the shadows of the doorways and columns. Yoongi looked back down at his case and took a quiet breath before unlocking the case. He picked up the first picture, a polaroid of a young boy. The boy smiled into the camera his blonde hair just visible through the speckled photograph. He was by a lake holding a small fish in his hands, his hands and cheeks grubby from playing in the water. His face shone with pride as he posed with his prize. Yoongi looked up to see the woman who’d been hiding by the stairs standing beside him, tentatively reaching her hand out to take the picture from him. 

It began with the boy and it continued. A small girl with bright auburn hair, an old man, a beautiful young woman. Yoongi continued to give out the pictures as people started gathering around him. With each picture he gave away he’d get a questioning look in return, one so surprised it hurt him to be doing this. They were innocent people who deserved so much better and this was all he could do. He bit his cheek hard enough to taste the metallic tang of blood. This wasn’t the time to be mourning. He had a job to do. 

He had finished giving out the pictures and watched the people slip back into the nooks and crannies they’d emerged from. He knew what would happen now. He’d seen it enough times to no longer be curious enough to sneak a peak. Watching them stare at the photographs, when they’d look up to find their loved one there right in front of them, the surprise and sudden joy that bloomed in them, the iron grip of sadness and realisation hitting them and bringing them back to earth, the tears, the gasps, the bittersweet smiles, the silent goodbyes. Yoongi had seen it too many times but he knew what was to follow was worse. The looking back down at the photograph, seeing their loved ones fading leaving them with a blank slate, the small piece of paper that once held their hearts suddenly void. Then it happened, the burst of pure energy. The agony, the pain, the heartache, all suddenly too much, too strong to cope with any longer, leaving them to crumble into dust falling apart like a marble statue hitting the floor and splintering into millions of particles. Once a piece of art, now worthless dirt. 

Yoongi didn’t need to see that anymore, he’d seen enough for a lifetime or two. All he needed to do was collect the photographs that were left, now with new pictures in them. He never spent too long looking at them, there was no point in doing so. He gathered them all together and placed them into his black case before shutting it. Taking it in his left hand he looked up towards the light coming in from the main entrance. It was burnt orange casting long shadows into the corridors and doorways, seeming to bathe every inch of its path in fire. It had been longer than he had thought. 

He made his way towards the doorway when he felt warmth spread over his back. He froze, letting the warmth calm his senses for but a second before spinning around to find the source. He followed the light along the dust coated aisle and up to the altar. On the elevated empty surface stood a man. A man emanating such warmth and light that Yoongi squinted to see him clearly. The man stepped down from the altar and made his way towards him, every step seeming like he was floating. Yoongi stood unable to move or speak, in complete awe and surprise. As the man got closer his features became more visible. His shark jaw, his soft cheeks, his small height yet grand presence, his bright eyes, his silvery hair, his soft pink lips. Yoongi felt his heart slow, his lungs no longer able to inhale the air that was suddenly pure and clean. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it darling?” His voice was sweet, sweeter than any honey on earth and when he brought his fingers up to rest on Yoongi’s cheek, Yoongi felt the last of his breath stutter as his eyelids heavily fell shut. The soft touch melted the ice that had seized his soul for so many years, it melted decades of hurt and pain. He led his shaking hand up to his cheek and hesitantly placed it on the other’s hand. They were real. They were there. He was there. 

“Let’s go home?” 

Home. Yoongi’s head spun. Did he actually say home? Did the man he’d loved his whole life, the man who had sacrificed his own life to make sure he lived, the man who he’d had to spend years without because of his own stupid mistake, the man who had been taken so far away from him that he had begun to wonder if he were but a dream, the man that he had fought his whole life to get back, was Park Jimin really telling him to come home. Did he know? Did he know that he didn’t need a place to call home, he never had. All he’d ever wanted, ever needed was him. Jimin. 

“Yoongi.” He could feel him coming closer till he felt his breath on his lips. Yoongi opened his eyes, instantly falling into Jimin’s brown ones. Plunging into their depths he felt the warm embrace of his presence. He watched his eyes peer into his own, he watched him lean forward his eyelids fluttering shut gracefully, he watched until he could see no more. The world turned too bright for him to see as Jimin’s lips pressed into his, sending tendrils of warmth and love through them. He felt his soft mouth on his, his sharp intake of breath, his whispering moan. 

This was it. This was home. This was the feeling he’d been longing for for the last 400 years as he’d slaved away on earth trying to undo the great sin he’d caused. The feeling for which he’d fought his whole life. The feeling that he had come to accept would only come in his dreams only to flitter away. But this feeling, this one stayed. It held him as his legs gave and his soul weeped. This feeling healed him. This love saved him. 

Yoongi parted the kiss, leaning his head on Jimin’s, their lips brushing against each other. Their breaths mingled together, each breathing the other in. Yoongi knew it was time.

“Let’s go home.” Yoongi felt Jimin’s smile on his lips. He let him take him, all of him. The light grew stronger, burning through his eyelids. The crumbling church, the abandoned street, the desolate city. It all faded away. Washed away by something so pure and beautiful, it hurt to look at. It wrapped itself around him and held him tightly, telling him that it would never let go. Never again. And he knew in his healing heart that it wouldn’t and he wouldn’t either. 

It was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a likelihood I'll be re-uploading this after editing it as I've gotten some good feedback about it and will try to improve it.


End file.
